


Space Police

by allislaughter



Series: Copper Wires [12]
Category: The LEGO Movie (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Gen, LEGO Space Police
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-15 21:49:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2244585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allislaughter/pseuds/allislaughter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Space Police ask GCBC to aide them in capturing the notorious Black Hole Gang. Naturally, GCBC sneaks Benny along with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Call the Police

It hadn't happened for a long while, but Benny ended up staying at his house long enough to fall asleep in the guest room again. He sleep floated again, something he hadn't seen since the last time he stayed over given that he had stayed in bed during the reunion. Probably because his space pals were nearby, he decided the next morning as he thought about it while making coffee.

Benny wandered into the kitchen just after he finished setting out breakfast, including some attempt at cooking eggs according to the instructions someone seemed to leave tacked to the cupboard the night before. Benny giggled at him when he saw the eggs and sat down to poke at the ones on his plate.

"They don't look too bad," Benny congratulated. "See, you can cook. You just need some instructions."

"Whatever," Bad Cop sighed, rolling his eyes. He drank his coffee and Good Cop ate his usual croissants, and Benny hesitated to eat. Good Cop frowned at him. "Benny?"

"I want to try something," Benny told him. He hesitated again and then carefully removed his helmet and left it on the table, close enough for him to grab again if he needed it. He began eating and Bad Cop just watched him closely, neither of them saying a word lest Benny lose his cool.

They got through the meal without issue, though Benny hurried to put his helmet back on after his last gulp of water. Good Cop stood to do the dishes, but stopped short when the doorbell rang.

"Excuse me a moment," he said before heading to the front door. He looked through the eyehole and then back towards the kitchen where Benny was watching curiously from the entrance. Bad Cop frowned and opened the door. "Yes?"

"Official correspondence for Mr. Bad Cop and Good Cop, sir," the person on the other side told him, saluting and handing him an envelope. "Is… Is that really your real name? It's the only one we have on file."

"Well, no," Good Cop answered. Bad Cop scowled. "Who is this from?"

"Oh, the Space Police Corps, sir," the courier replied. "It's very important. The instructions on how to respond are in the letter. Thank you for your time, sir."

"You're welcome…?" Good Cop offered, blinking and slowly closing the door as the courier walked away.

"Wow, official Space Police correspondence!" Benny said, making Bad Cop jump. He frowned and rolled his eyes. "What, did you forget I was here?"

"Uh… Maybe." Bad Cop cleared his throat. "Well, let's see what this says…" He sighed and ripped open the envelope and pulled out the letter inside. Benny hurried over, floating over his shoulders to read as well.

_Dear Mr. Bad Cop and Good Cop,_

_The Space Police hereby offers you the opportunity to temporarily join our ranks in order to track down and arrest members of the notorious Black Hole Gang, a group of highly dangerous criminal aliens. Sad to say, we require help, and after reviewing your credentials, we believe you would be a tremendous asset in our cause._

_Training will be provided as needed, and all expenses for your time will be covered, including but not limited to: your usage of spacesuit(s), transportation to our base, etc. Compensation for your work will be provided._

_If you are interested, please contact us at 555-SPAC ext. 267 by Thursday at 5 PM. If not, please disregard this letter._

_Thank you,_

_Space Police Corps_

"Dude!" Benny pointed at the letter. "Dude, they want you to help them! You'll get to go to space and help them track down the Black Hole Gang!"

"Credentials," Bad Cop mumbled. "What credentials?"

"Probably the whole tracking down and arresting Master Builder thing and the fact that you have space experience," Benny shrugged.

"How would they-?"

"Are you going to do it?" Benny interrupted. "Are you going to go? Dude, I think you should do it. Just think about how great it would be."

Bad Cop sighed and pulled Benny off from his shoulders. "I don't know. I'd need to think about it."

"But you'd be a SPACE cop!" Benny argued. "If I were a cop, I'd do it in a heartbeat."

"You'd do it because you're a space guy," Bad Cop retorted. "If you were a cop, you might have different mindset about it."

"But, Bad Cop!" Benny whined. "You'd get to go into space and- and- And maybe you shouldn't do it after all."

Good Cop frowned and lifted his brow. "Why not?"

"B-Because…" Benny's lip quivered and his eyes became shiny from unspent tears. "Because you'd be going into space without ME. I want to go too, but I can't!"

"Well, I obviously can't go into space without you," Good Cop agreed. "Here, come here." He pulled Benny into a hug. "Don't cry. I wouldn't leave you behind like that. Don't worry about that."

One week later, Bad Cop pulled on his spacesuit and held his helmet under his arm as he walked up to the Space Police ship. He saluted at the police chief.

"There you are," the Chief greeted. He held out his hand for Bad Cop to shake. "It's good to have you with us, Mr. Cop. An experienced officer like you is sure to help us out. Are you ready to go?"

Good Cop smiled and shook his head. "Not yet, I'm still waiting… Oh, there he is." He waved over someone dressed in a Space Police officer suit, the black visor hiding their face but the stiff movements revealing just what they were. Bad Cop cleared his throat and grabbed the robot closer to him. "President Business insisted I bring a robot companion with me. You know how he is."

The Chief frowned at the robot and then at him. "Was this cleared through the proper channels?"

Bad Cop stared at him. "Do you want my help or not?"

"Well, yes, but…" the Chief sighed and shook his head. "Well, alright. You have a better success rate making arrests than most of my officers, so I can allow this. Put your helmet on and let's get going."

"Yes, sir," Bad Cop nodded.

The Chief led the way onto the ship and Bad Cop made sure to keep the robot near him at all times during the trip.

"So, you didn't need much space training, I've been told," the Chief pointed out sometime during the trip, lifting up the red visor on his helmet to speak. "Have you already been going to space or something?"

"Yes," Bad Cop nodded, lifting up his own black visor. "I've been getting training by a retired astronaut with his own spaceship. He was actually disappointed he couldn't come with me, but I convinced him this was for the better."

"The retired astronauts are the weirdest," the Chief sighed. "I don't know how they got that whole space logic thing, whether the Space Corps was doing weird testing on them or what… I heard the crew from the 80s still look like they're in their early 30s!"

"Uh… Yeah," Bad Cop frowned. "And I happen to be… _friends_ with them…"

"Oh, sorry," the Chief laughed nervously. "So, uh… That robot of yours… What does it do?"

Good Cop grinned and patted the robot's arm fondly. "He does whatever I tell him to." Bad Cop frowned and leaned closer. " _Right_?"

The robot beeped his agreement and nodded.

"I call him Benny," Good Cop finished, smiling at the Chief.

"Oh, like BEN- _E_?" the Chief asked, stressing the single letter. "Does it stand for something?"

Good Cop blinked dumbly and shook his head. "No, Benny. Like the name. I named him after a good friend of mine. Goodness, don't you name _your_ robots? You do have robots, right?"

The Chief cleared his throat and faced front again. "Well, anyway, we'll be there in a few hours. Feel free to explore the ship for now. I'll call you back here when we're about to land."

"Right, thank you, sir," Bad Cop said. He quickly stood and then helped the robot up and led him away. As soon as they were in an empty room, Bad Cop turned to face Benny. "How are you doing?"

Benny lifted up the visor, revealing his human face, and he took a deep breath. " _Really_ having a tough time keeping in my excitement. Thanks for sneaking me on here, omigosh, this is great…"

"Shush," Bad Cop ordered, lowering Benny's visor just before a crewman walked in and past them. As soon as they were alone again, he frowned at Benny. "Alright, like I told you before. I know you're likely to get excited, but you have to stay calm if you don't want to blow our cover. Just keep your helmet on, stick close to me, and for goodness sake, _don't_ talk to anyone!"

"I got it, sheesh," Benny sighed. "Nothing but beeps and boops from me, right? And I have to do whatever you tell me, apparently…"

"Sorry," Good Cop smiled sheepishly. "But you really should anyway. If we _are_ going after criminals, it might get dangerous if you don't do as I tell you."

"Nah, I understand," Benny assured him, flashing him a thumbs up. "Seriously though. Want to go explore?"

"Just don't touch anything," Bad Cop told him. "Alright, let's look around."


	2. Robotic Friends

They arrived at Space Police Central some hours later, and the Chief immediately gave him a basic tour of the place, Benny staying at Bad Cop's heels, and afterwards the Chief introduced some of the officers that were present.

"This is Sally, Neil, Glenn, and Yuri," the Chief introduced. "We have other officers, but they're currently out on duty."

Bad Cop nodded and then glanced to the side. "And who are they?" he asked, approaching a group of three robots, with Benny trailing close behind.

"Oh, those are just robots," Sally told him. "Nothing special."

"I beg to differ," Good Cop told her, smiling. He bent down to pet the dog robot and then stood to inspect the other two. "Can you talk?"

The two robots turned towards each other and then beeped at him.

"Do they have names?" he asked, turning towards the Chief.

"Yuri?" the Chief asked, turning towards the man.

Yuri clear his throat and motioned to each robot. "That's the K-9 Bot. That's the X99 Robot. And that's the Space Police Robot."

"That's it?" Bad Cop demanded. "You never bothered to give them actual names or treat them as people?"

Benny beeped and bounced on his heels.

"Exactly, Benny," Good Cop nodded. He looked at the officers. "Oh, yes, this is my companion robot, Benny. Don't mind him."

Benny grabbed Good Cop's arm and pointed at the X99 Robot and beeped again.

The X99 Robot beeped in response.

Bad Cop frowned and looked at the robot, and it turned slightly. "When was the last time you gave these three a tune-up?"

"That's Glenn's job," the Chief told him.

"I thought it was Neil's," Glenn insisted.

"Don't look at me, they assigned the new guy to do it months ago," Neil argued.

"I thought I revoked that since he doesn't have training in robotics," Sally interrupted.

"Apparently it's been months," Yuri shrugged.

Bad Cop dropped his face into his palm. "Alright, look, do I have to do anything for the next few hours?"

"Nope," the Chief told him. "You're free to relax until you get used to being on a moon base."

"You have the instructions for these three?" Bad Cop asked.

Yuri nodded and went up to a screen. He tapped on it, and then a book popped out of the slot below it. "Here."

Good Cop took it and thanked him. "May I please have access to a workshop and some tools? I'll fix them up for you."

"You're good at robotics too?" the Chief asked. "Why, we should just keep you. Yuri, give him what he needs."

"Yes, Chief," Yuri saluted. He led the way to the robotics lab, with Bad Cop and Benny following behind and the three robots fighting each other to be the next in line.

As soon as Bad Cop had everything he needed and Yuri left, Bad Cop motioned for the X99 Robot to come up first. Benny sat nearby and watched Bad Cop go over the instructions quickly before diving in to fixing up the robot.

"You know, I was just pointing at the robot because it was really cool, not because I thought you'd actually volunteer to fix it up," Benny told him.

"I thought I said to try and stay calm," Bad Cop mumbled as he worked.

Benny shrugged and coaxed the K-9 Bot close to him. The robot dog placed its front paws in his lap and let him pet it. "I didn't realize you were into robotics," he told Bad Cop. "Or that you… Y'know… Actually knew anything about robotics…"

"I have a robot police force and you didn't realize," Bad Cop pointed out.

Benny shrugged. "I dunno, I thought you were forced to work with them."

"I did tune ups on them when I needed to," Bad Cop revealed. "And I made sure each one was happy given how likely they'd be killed by..."

"Master Builders?" Benny asked with a flinch.

Bad Cop sighed. "Yeah..."

"Dude, at least it's better than the alternative," Benny sighed as well. "If you worked with real people..."

"I know," Bad Cop insisted. "And I still am sorry I chased you and the others down to start with."

"Don't sweat it, man. Not like I don't hear it from you all the time."

"Besides that, I find robots easier to work with than real people," Good Cop told him. He closed the panel on the robot and patted it with a smile. "There you go, dear, you're done."

The robot beeped happily and hurried off the workbench and the Space Police Robot quickly took its place.

"Dude, is that why you keep giving me weird looks as a 'robot'?" he asked, taking the time away from petting to give air quotes.

"Maybe…" Good Cop grinned at him. "Want to help me here? Kenny and Lenny said you actually are still good with technology…"

"Space technology, anyway," Benny clarified. He stood up and scooped up the K-9 Bot with him. "80s something tech is easier, but I think I can handle this." He brought the dog robot to his visor and cooed at it. "What do you say, little guy? Or girl… Or non-gendered robot dog..."

"Bark bark," the dog-bot said.

Benny paused on his way to the workbench and flicked open a panel on the K-9 Bot's neck. "K-9 Bot, you have a vocalizer! You can talk!"

"Yes, bark bark," the dog-bot answered.

"All three of them do, according to these instructions," Good Cop answered. "Do you just not talk to the Space Police?"

"The new guy is supposed to take care of us, bark bark," K-9 Bot answered.

"He's a jerk," X99 Robot whispered.

"And the others don't care," Space Police Robot finished.

"Wow, really?" Benny sighed and set K-9 Bot on an open counter and pulled the instruction book close to him. After glancing over it, he began fixing up the dog-bot. "I'm really tempted to do some custom stuff here, but I guess I should stick to the instructions this time, huh?"

"Benny," Bad Cop scolded.

"I got it covered, man, don't worry." As he fixed up the robot he hummed a bit. "This isn't too different from the companion robot I had in the 80s, from what I remember… I wonder what happened to that one."

Bad Cop grunted, thinking back to the story Kenny and Lenny told him. He shook his head and Good Cop finished up with Space Police Robot. "Alright, you're done now too."

"Thank you, Mr. Cop." Space Police Robot hugged him and then lowered itself to the ground and ran off with X99 Robot.

"K-9 Bot, how's Benny treating you?" Good Cop asked.

"This is my favorite human, bark bark," K-9 Bot answered.

"Shhh," Benny whispered. "The other police aren't supposed to know I'm human."

"Acknowledged, bark bark."

"There, that should do it," Benny said, finishing up with the dog-bot. He lowered it to the ground and petted its head again. "Who's a good K-9 Bot?"

"I am, bark bark," K-9 Bot answered, jumping up and down. "I am a good K-9 Bot, bark bark."

"Yes, you are," Benny giggled. "Make sure the other two know not to tell the police about me."

"Affirmative, bark bark." K-9 Bot ran off after the others.

Bad Cop smiled as the robot left but then frowned and turned towards Benny. "Wait, so you can't floss your own teeth while wearing a spacesuit, but you _can_ fix up delicate machinery?"

"Well, duh," Benny answered, lifting up his visor to show him that he was sticking out his tongue childishly. He lowered the visor again and answered. "I've actually trained to do that with delicate machinery. Flossing my teeth is completely different."

"Whatever…" Bad Cop sighed. "C'mon, let's go ask where our room is. It was a long flight and we should get some rest before tomorrow. Remember, you're a robot."

"Right," Benny nodded. "Let's go."

A little while later, Good Cop led the way into their room, smiling as he saw his pink suitcase already waiting for him. Bad Cop soon after frowned and glanced to Benny who was already locking the door and working on taking off his helmet and suit.

"Benny, there's only one bed," he pointed out.

"Well, yeah, what did you expect?" Benny asked. "I'm not supposed to be here, and they obviously don't take good enough care of their robots to even consider giving one a bed. Besides, that's weird. Robots plug in to recharge, usually."

"Could you, uh…" He eyed the bed nervously and then shrugged at Benny. "Could you float, maybe?"

"Dude, there's gravity on this moon. And artificial gravity inside the base to make it more like Earth. Why would I float? That's just silly."

Bad Cop sighed. "Right… I guess we'll have to share then…" He scowled at Good Cop's quiet cheers in the back on his head.

"It's kind of small," Benny pointed out. "You'd have to hold me."

"Darn it…" Bad Cop mumbled.

"Relax," Benny laughed. "You said it yourself. We're just friends. Just don't make it weird, and it'll be fine. Good Cop, I'm talking to you."

Good Cop smiled sheepishly. "Sorry."

"Bad Cop was pulling a face," Benny explained. "I figured you might be saying something."

"The thought… may have passed my mind…"

"It's fine, let's just get some sleep, okay?"

"Of course."


	3. Old Relations

They both woke up at relatively the same time, in a tangle of limbs, and Benny ended up falling to the floor trying to worm his way out while Good Cop tripped on the blanket and fell next to him after putting on his glasses.  Bad Cop groaned and grabbed his glasses next.

"Next time I sneak you with me, I'm asking for two beds," Bad Cop mumbled.

"Yeah…" Benny sighed. He got up and got his suit on, save for the helmet, and then went to the suitcase. "You remembered to bring food for me, right? Since I won't be able to eat as a 'robot'."

"Yes," Good Cop assured him. "Go ahead and get something."

"Thanks." Benny went into the suitcase and pulled out some food to eat while Good Cop put on his own suit.

Bad Cop then pulled out the manual they gave him and began to go through it.

"Is that the section on the aliens you'll be going after?" Benny asked as Bad Cop turned the page.

"Yeah, I think so," Bad Cop answered. "Pretty ugly for aliens, aren't they?"

"I bet some of them are considered the hottest people on their planet," Benny giggled. He looked down as Bad Cop turned the page and frowned. "Skull Twins, huh?"

"Yeah, looks like," he nodded. "Skully and Mulder." He glanced at Benny and frowned at the pensive look Benny had on his face. "Something wrong?"

Benny shook his head. Someone knocked on the door and Benny hurried to get his helmet on and stand stock still before Good Cop answered it.

"Yes…?" Good Cop asked, smiling.

"Good morning, Mr. Cop," the person greeted. "I'm Officer Shepard, and I'll be escorting you to the mess hall for breakfast."

"Right. Thank you." Good Cop looked back at Benny and motioned for him to follow. "Let's go, Benny."

"That's your robot?" Shepard asked as he led them down the hall. "Does he only follow your orders?"

Good Cop nodded. "Yes, for the most part. He's a good robot."

"You're really fond of robots, you know," Shepard frowned. "Is that normal?"

Bad Cop frowned. "When you worked with them as much as I have…"

"Oh, sure, that makes sense… Anyway, we're here. Oh, looks like Chris already got food for us."

He looked up at a table and saw an officer with square glasses waving them over. Shepard led them to the table and took a seat next to Chris, leaving Bad Cop to sit across from Chris.

"How's it going, new guy?" Shepard jeered playfully, lightly punching Chris's shoulder.

"Oh, come on, you say that like I'm a rookie," Chris answered, rolling his eyes. "I've been a police officer for a while, it's just the space thing that's a new assignment. Even then I've been here for months. Shouldn't you be calling Mr. Cop here the new guy now?"

"No way, Chris," Shepard answered. "Look at that face. He'd kill us."

Good Cop smiled. "Oh, I wouldn't worry about that. I wouldn't hurt any of you."

"That face?" Chris asked, smirking. "I don't think that face could hurt a fly."

Shepard frowned. "I meant the other face."

"Officer Shepard to Base Clinic," the intercom suddenly announced. "Officer Shepard to Base Clinic."

"Oh, shoot, I forgot…" Shepard stood and waved. "Alright, I have to get going. Chris, you watch over Mr. Cop for now, okay?"

"Right." Chris nodded and gave a curt wave as Shepard hurried away.

Good Cop glanced up at Benny and motioned to the seat next to him. "Benny, you can sit down."

Benny nodded and sat next to him. Chris leaned in closer and squinted at Benny.

"So, your robot's name is Benny?" he asked, looking over at Good Cop

"Yeah," Bad Cop nodded.

"I had a brother named Benny once," Chris told him.

Bad Cop glanced to the side as he noticed Benny go stiff. He frowned and looked at Chris again. "What do you mean by 'once'?"

"He's gone now," Chris shrugged before taking a sip of his drink.

"Sorry to hear that," Good Cop said. "Was he a Space Police too?"

"Nah," Chris answered, shaking his head. "But he was an astronaut. Until he went completely loopy and disappeared."

Bad Cop stiffened as well and took on a straight face. "What's your full name, Chris?"

"Officer Christopher Chu, Serial Number 5969."

He took another glance at Benny and then looked at Chris again. "And your brother would be..."

"Benjamin Chu."

"I see." Bad Cop glanced down at his food and hummed lowly.

"Of course, Ben wasn't the only crazy person I met growing up," Chris told him. "They're everywhere, aren't they?"

"That's not very nice to say," Good Cop said, furrowing his brow.

"But it's true," Chris continued, giving Good Cop a strange, almost knowing look. "Like when I was in high school, there was this goody two shoes that ended having a split personality. My buddy and I used to play around with him, until the school board made us stop."

"What?" Bad Cop asked, his eyes widening.

"All the same, crazy people like that shouldn't be let out on the streets, I say," Chris stated. "Right, Danny?"

"Dude!" Benny shouted, standing. "YOU were the one to bully him?" He squeaked and covered where his mouth would be under the helmet.

Chris stared, standing slowly. He squinted his eyes while Good Cop and Bad Cop fought over who'd deal with this. "Benny?" Chris asked. He gasped and pointed, shouting as loud as he could. "You're not a robot! You're both liars!"

Benny hesitated to react and ended up staring helplessly. Bad Cop stood and quickly guided Benny away.

"Don't look back," Bad Cop ordered quietly. "Stay quiet, stay calm, do what I tell you."

He nodded dumbly and let Bad Cop take him to the Chief's office.

"Mr. Cop," the Chief frowned as he entered. "What exactly am I getting a call about from the mess hall?"

"Sir, Officer Christopher Chu seems to be a bully from when I was a kid who is continuing to antagonize me," Bad Cop explained calmly. "He implied that I am crazy and should not be allowed on the streets."

"He is something of a jerk," the Chief sighed. "I'll tell him to stop it. He's probably just jealous since you're a better cop than him. But what about your robot not actually being a robot? Did you lie to me about that?"

Bad Cop straightened his back and slowly nodded. "Yes, sir."

The Chief stood up and eyed Benny suspiciously. "Who are you, then?"

Benny sighed and lifted the visor of his helmet and then saluted. "Retired astronaut, Benjamin 'Blu' Chu of the 1980s Space Corps, sir."

The Chief blinked and stared silently for a moment. "Wait, seriously?"

"Y-Yes, sir."

"I'd honestly be more upset if it wasn't such an honor to meet you." The Chief hurried from around the desk and shook Benny's hand. "I'm sorry about earlier statements on the trip here about you and your colleagues. As much as I think it's weird, I always did look up to you in particular and I was one of the many saddened by your early retirement. I actually brought your younger brother onto this assignment in hopes of hearing about you but he never wanted to talk about you I assumed out of respect."

"No, probably not respect," Benny murmured.

"And I heard that recently you helped save the universe, right? It's such an honor to have you here that I'm willing to forgive you two trying to sneak you here." The Chief finally let go of Benny's hand and sighed. "But you _did_ lie, so I should really assign some sort of punishment if you're both going to stay here. Err… Why don't you take over robot caring duties during your time here? That's suitable punishment, right?"

Good Cop exchanged a look with Benny and then nodded. "Yes, sir. We'll be sure to do that."

"Good. Also, Mr. Chu, you'll need to stay behind when Mr. Cop goes on the mission later. Speaking of, Mr. Cop, you should head down to the mission briefing now. Dismissed."

Bad Cop nodded and dragged Benny out of the room.

"That was _weird_ ," Benny mumbled.

"The coincidence that your brother is here AND was one of the bullies I told you about, or how the Chief acted?" Bad Cop mumbled in return.

"Both. Uh… I'll go check on the robots or something. I'll see you later?"

"Alright," Good Cop nodded. "Take care."

"You too," Benny told him, pausing to pat his shoulder before walking away.


	4. Brick Daddy

Bad Cop avoided looking at Chris in the briefing room, and the other Space Police made sure to put distance between them after that incident in the mess hall, even if no one knew the full details yet. The rumors were sure to spread quickly enough, but as long as Chris stayed away from him and Benny, he couldn't care less what everyone else talked about. He was there for a job, and by gosh, he planned to do it.

They assigned him with an officer named Gus who was quick to explain the basics of how to handle Space Police vehicles and how to apprehend alien crooks as they patrolled Sector 6.

_"Seems like a reliable fellow,"_ Good Cop thought. _"More so than the others."_

_"He's wearing sunglasses, too,"_ Bad Cop agreed with a small smirk. _"At least I'm not the only one to wear sunglasses under these stupid space helmets."_

"Of course, it shouldn't be too difficult for you," Gus finished his explanation. "We heard of your success rate capturing Master Builders, and the crooks we're after don't have nearly as much ingenuity, though they're also more prone to violence than those guys."

"And they're after Space Police technology, for the most part?" Good Cop asked to clarify.

"Yeah," Gus nodded. "There's actually a trap being planned for a few nights from now to lure some of the Black Hole Gang with a Space Police ship to catch them all then."

"And until then it's business as normal," Bad Cop surmised. "What am I doing here, then?"

"We've been spreading rumors how we have some tough cop on our side," Gus told him. "It'll put the weaker members into hiding for the time being, but the meaner ones, the ones we really need to capture, should try coming out to challenge you."

"Oh, _thanks_ ," Bad Cop sighed. "I really question your tactics here…"

"Well, it's not like we'll get Brick Daddy on our tail," Gus retorted, chuckling with a smile. "No Space Police officer's ever seen that guy's face. A few of us aren't even sure if he exist. But someone's got to be running the Black Hole Gang and it sure ain't Rench or Jawson."

Bad Cop hummed in thought and flicked on the screen displaying the view behind their vehicle. "That… What is that, a limo ship? It's following awfully close…"

Gus sighed. "Rich hotshots like that always think they own the space lanes, even if we are Space Police."

"Gus," he grunted. "Look at the driver."

Gus glanced over and quickly did a double take and gasped. "Is that Jawson?"

"Mind if I take over driving?" Good Cop asked, smiling at Gus. At the other man's dumb nod, Bad Cop took control of the ship and veered harshly to the right just as Jawson began firing on them. "Call for backup!" Bad Cop ordered Gus as he maneuvered his way trying to lose the limo, though it stayed close behind them. "If you don't mind," Good Cop added.

Gus nodded and got to work. Bad Cop glanced around for an opening and smirked before dunking into a tunnel last minute, leaving the limo flying above them. Bad Cop slowed down and then brought the ship up behind the limo as they escaped the tunnel.

"Don't pursue," Gus told him. "They're sending commandos after him. Look, there they are now."

Good Cop nodded and returned the controls to Gus. "Well, at least we weren't hit."

Suddenly, something shot off one of their engines.

"We've been hit!" Gus shouted. "Putting on emergency thrusters. Brace yourself, we're going to crash!"

Bad Cop gritted his teeth and held onto his seat. _"You just_ had _to say it,"_ he thought.

_"Sorry!"_

They crashed into some merchant stands before coming to a stop just before the hit a wall. Bad Cop checked the systems and then opened the hatch and helped Gus out just before the ship burst into flames.

"My patrol ship," Gus whimpered. "Who shot at us?"

Bad Cop looked up at a person in a purple suit and hat on a flying escape craft, complete with a gun on the front. "I'm guessing him."

Gus looked up as the person swooped by and glared at them. His red eyes flared against the almost glowing white skull that made up his head.

"That's him," Gus breathed out. "That's Brick Daddy. It has to be."

"Don't just stare!" Bad Cop shouted. He grabbed onto Gus's wrist and dragged him with him just as Brick Daddy began firing at them. Good Cop quickly apologized before pushing Gus behind a wall and kept running, glancing back once to see the Brick Daddy following him.

_"This is the kind of thing I_ didn't _want to have happen,"_ Bad Cop growled. He dived behind another wall and pulled out his ray gun. _"Ready?"_ he asked.

Good Cop nodded, and the moment Brick Daddy came around the corner, he shot off the gun on the front of the escape craft. Brick Daddy stumbled for a moment, but then jumped off the escape craft gracefully, letting it careen off into a building where it quickly caught fire. Brick Daddy landed like a cat and brushed himself off as he stood before casually striding towards Good Cop.

"So, you're the Earth Cop they brought on, hmm?" Brick Daddy asked him, stopping a short distance away. "You're not much, are you?"

_"Don't say anything,"_ Bad Cop told his other self. _"Just keep aiming at him. He can't come any closer if you might shoot."_

"Not going to say anything?" Brick Daddy goaded. "Not a problem. I already know a lot about you. You work for Octan, like a pair of my lackeys used to."

Good Cop frowned. _"I didn't know President Business hired alien crooks before…"_

"You were hired to arrest all of the Master Builders, but eventually switched sides and helped save the universe." Brick Daddy chuckled. "You seem to be friends with the spaceship Master Builder now, aren't you? Too bad he doesn't work for us. We could use his designs."

Bad Cop frowned. "And how do you know that?"

Brick Daddy hummed and then chuckled again. "I have my sources. You brought the spaceship Master Builder with you, didn't you?"

_"Someone in the Space Police Corps is a double agent,"_ Bad Cop determined. _"They've been giving him secrets."_

_"I'd call you suspicious, but I think I agree with you this time,"_ Good Cop replied. _"What do we do?"_

"There's nothing you _can_ do," Brick Daddy retorted. He laughed. "Oh, sorry, did you not realize you whispered that out loud? But don't worry, once we're done with you here, we'll take good care of your Master Builder friend. Maybe even have him get the other Master Builder astronauts to work for us."

"You stay away from Benny," Bad Cop growled.

"I'm afraid I can't do that, Bad Cop," Brick Daddy chuckled. "But we need you out of the way. As soon as we take down you, we'll stop the rest of the Space Police and then move on to take over Earth."

Good Cop smiled fondly. "Well, thank you for telling me all of this. It's very kind of you to try and distract me like that while you get your cronies in position. I appreciate it."

"What?" Brick Daddy pulled away slightly. "How did you figure that out?"

"Because it's obvious?" Bad Cop offered. "Luckily we had our radio on the entire time. Here's the rest of the Space Police now." He motioned to the police vehicles coming their way.

"Darnit!" Brick Daddy shouted. "You haven't seen the last of us!"

Another ship swooped out of the darkness and would have collided into Bad Cop if he hadn't dived out of the way in time. Brick Daddy jumped in as it passed by and the ship escaped.

_"We didn't have our radio on,"_ Good Cop commented.

_"No, but best let him think we planned for this kind of thing. Gus probably called for us."_

Sure enough, one of the police ships stopped in front of them and Gus waved Bad Cop over.

"You alright, sir?" he asked as he helped pull Bad Cop in.

"Yes," he insisted. "I have some vital information to tell the Chief, however."

"We're going back to Space Police Central now," Gus assured him. "You'll be able to tell him soon enough."

A short time later, Bad Cop stood in the Chief's office and explained what he learned.

"What?!" the Chief cried out. "We have a double agent in our ranks?"

"So I think, at least," Bad Cop nodded. "There is no other way this 'Brick Daddy' could know so much about me or the fact that Benny is here, given that was a secret just discovered today."

"I'll have to see who's had access to your file," the Chief mused. "Everyone already knows about Mr. Chu by now. Thank you for telling me, Mr. Cop. I'll look into it."

"Certainly, sir," Bad Cop answered, smiling. "Now, I think I should go find Benny."

"Right. Dismissed."

Bad Cop marched out of the room. Good Cop looked around and then hurried to the robotics lab. Sure enough, Benny was in there, and sadly enough, he was sitting on the ground, his hands clutching either side of the helmet on his head, and K-9 Bot trying to comfort him.

"Benny?" he asked, approaching slowly.

"Good Cop!" Benny cheered, face brightening away from the previous cringe. He jumped to his feet and hugged him. "About time you came back! I was worried."

Bad Cop gently pushed Benny off and then held him by the shoulders. "Are you alright? You looked a little… Y'know… Did you run into _him_?"

"Chris?" Benny asked. "No, of course not. K-9 Bot told me that Chris never comes to the robotics lab, even though _he's_ the one who's supposed to take care of them."

Bad Cop sighed and shook his head. "The more I learn about him, the more I don't trust him. How can he still be such a jerk after all this time? And to you too, his own family…"

Benny shrugged. "I dunno. I know he's your age, but I don't remember much about what it was like back when I still lived at home, before going out to start my astronaut training. I only hope I didn't act the same way before the accident that he does now…"

"I'm pretty sure your space pals wouldn't have liked you if you were," Good Cop assured him. "Maybe it wasn't your parents who taught him to act that way but his friends."

"Maybe," Benny shrugged. "I was already in the space program when you both were in high school, after all. Wow, it's been so long since I saw him…"

"So, what were you upset about then?" Bad Cop asked.

"Oh, aha, right…" Benny chuckled nervously and then bent down. K-9 Bot came up next to him, and Benny petted him. "I was just really worried about you. And I then I started thinking about Chris and how horrible he was to you, and how horrible he'll be to us now when we see him again, and one thing led to another… K-9 Bot was here to comfort me, at least."

"Bark bark, I am a good K-9 Bot?" it asked.

"Yes, you are," Benny cooed.

"I am a good K-9 Bot, bark bark." K-9 Bot rubbed the end of its muzzle on the Benny's face like a real dog's kiss.

Benny laughed. "Yes, but stop that, please."

Good Cop bent down to pet K-9 Bot. "K-9 Bot, can you leave Benny and me alone for now? I need to tell him something."

"Acknowledged, bark bark." K-9 Bot got off of Benny. "I will leave the room, bark bark."

"Thank you, dear." Good Cop smiled as the dog-bot left and then helped Benny to his feet. "Benny, I discovered something while out on patrol."

"Yeah?" he asked. "Nothing bad, I hope?"

Good Cop sighed, but hesitated before speaking. _"We shouldn't worry him,"_ he told Bad Cop. _"About what Brick Daddy said. He's worried enough."_

Bad Cop sighed as well. "Don't tell anyone, but I think there is a double agent somewhere in the Space Police working for the Black Hole Gang."

"No," Benny breathed out. "Really?"

"Don't tell _anyone_ ," Bad Cop repeated. "I already told the Chief, but I don't know if he plans to let anyone else know. But, just in case, I need you to be careful about who you talk to and what you say. Understand?"

Benny nodded and saluted. "You can count on me."

"Good. Want to get some lunch?"

"Oh, totally! I'm starved!"

They left the room together, and Benny paused just outside the door to pet K-9 Bot once more before they went to the mess hall.


	5. Confrontation

Benny and Good Cop sat together in at a table, laughing and talking with some of the other Space Police officers sitting across from them as they ate.

"Chris always told us his big brother was crazy," Shepard laughed. "You are a little weird, but I wouldn't say crazy."

"Uh… Yeah…" Benny smiled and shrugged. "That's totally a thing."

"And you're really actually sixty years old?" Sally asked. "Wow, what did the 1980s Space Corps do to you guys to keep you so young?"

"That's a secret," Benny chimed. "I'm not allowed to tell anyone."

"Do you even remember what they did?" Yuri asked. "I went over your file, and it said you suffered from extreme memory loss."

Benny frowned at him. "Dude, really?"

Good Cop laughed nervously and shook his head at them. "Come now, we don't need to talk about this, right?"

"Gus said you encountered Brick Daddy," Neil said, looking towards Good Cop. "So, he isn't just a myth, then?"

"Apparently," Bad Cop answered, shrugging. "I'm a little annoyed I couldn't take him down. That would save a lot of trouble."

"We'll get him eventually," Glenn assured him. "Even if you're back on Earth by then, we'll capture him some day."

"So, Benny," Shepard leaned close. "What was Chris like as a kid? Y'know, if you can remember that far."

"Dude, come on!" Benny frowned at him.

"He doesn't remember that far," Chris said as he passed by. He lowered himself into a seat at the table across from them and said nothing more.

Bad Cop narrowed his eyes at him but then turned away to focus on his food.

"What about you, Mr. Cop?" Glenn asked. "I heard you knew Chris back in the day as well."

"It's not important," Bad Cop mumbled.

"At least _you_ remember life from back then," Chris mumbled.

"Dude, what's your problem?" Benny asked, turning towards Chris. The other officers all became quiet and focused on their food. "What did either of us ever do to you?"

"Of course you wouldn't know," Chris scowled at him. "You don't even remember your own birthday. You're not sixty. You're still in your fifties."

"I'm rounding up, dude," Benny frowned at him.

"Why do you use stupid 80s slang like that?" Chris countered. "Are you really that stuck in the 80s? It's 2014, get used to it."

Benny scrunched up his nose and turned away from Chris. He stared at the table and hunched himself over. "I don't understand… I really don't…"

"Crazy people like you and Danny shouldn't be out socializing like this…" Chris mumbled in returned.

"C'mon, man!" Benny groaned, glaring at him. "Even if either of us _had_ a mental disorder, that's not true! Grow up already!"

"Why don't you?" Chris retorted. "You and your looking like you're thirty. Mom and Dad are right, you _were_ replaced with an alien."

"Chris, that doesn't even make any sense!"

Chris stood up and glared at him. "You were human before, so it's not like you just gained some sort of powers, now is it? What kind of human can float like he's in space while on Earth and has to wear a spacesuit all the time because he got his stupid helmet broken? Even if you _are_ still human, you're still not the same person! Your psyche cracked along with your helmet, you freak."

Benny stood up as well, balling his fists and scowling at his younger brother. "Excuse me? Do you think I _wanted_ to get my helmet broken? I had to retire because of that! I almost DIED you JERK. I…!" He swallowed and sniffled, trying not to cry. "I can't believe you! Even after all this time, you still… WHY ARE YOU SUCH A JERK?!" he snarled, almost as if he were about to pounce on Chris.

Good Cop caught Benny by the shoulder. "Benny, I think you should leave the room for a moment."

Benny took a deep breath and shook his head. "No, no, I'll be fine, I promise…"

"Benny," Good Cop said, tightening his grip slightly. "Please leave for a moment. You should take some time to cool down…"

He blinked and looked up at him, and Good Cop smiled back, fondly. "Uh… Okay… Sure…"

Good Cop grinned as Benny left the room and continued grinning as he faced towards Chris.

Chris let out his breath and shook his head, his voice quavering as he spoke quietly to himself. "Man, I didn't expect him to just snap like that. Then again, he's been crazy ever since the accident. I still say he's not even human anymore."

"What a horrible thing to say," Good Cop chimed, still grinning as he stepped up to Chris. The other Space Police started to back away.

Chris looked up at Good Cop and shook his head. "Dan, you stay out of this. I don't mean it like that."

"Did you mean what you said about how crazy people shouldn't be on the street?" he asked. "How you implied that you think both Benny and I are crazy?"

"That's just a joke," Chris insisted. "Don't be so sensitive."

"Yes, just a joke," Good Cop nodded. "Very funny. Ha ha."

After a sudden whack, Chris flew back, falling to the ground with a thud. He sat up quickly and nursed his bloody nose. "What the heck!" he shouted, looking up at Good Cop. "You punched me! Why did YOU punch me?"

"I think you should apologize," Good Cop answered, before kicking Chris in the stomach, his grin straining his face. "You're not a very nice person, are you?"

Chris coughed and then tried to scramble away. "What the heck, what the heck, you ARE crazy, aren't you?!"

"No," Good Cop laughed before grabbing Chris by the collar and dragging him close. "But with Bad Cop around, I never had to be the angry one. Bad Cop knows how to vent his anger on chairs. I don't."

"Good Cop!" Benny shouted, marching back into the room and up to them. "Put him down! Put him down now!"

Good Cop suddenly lost his smile and loosened his grip though he didn't let go. "But… Benny…"

"No, stop it!" Benny yelled at him. "I know he's a humongous jerkface, but you know darn well this isn't going to solve anything! Just let him go and let's go home so we don't have to deal with him ever again!"

Bad Cop took over and threw Chris to the ground. "Sorry about Good Cop," he mumbled, looking away from him.

Chris stared up, wide-eyed and then looked over at Benny. "I…"

"If you're going to apologize, you better mean it," Benny snapped at him, scowling. "If not, then you better keep your mouth shut. But you better be glad I stepped in, Christopher 'Rocket' Chu."

"You…" Chris blinked away tears and his mouth quivered. "You remember my old nickname? You didn't the last time I saw you… Just after the accident..."

Benny sighed and grabbed onto Bad Cop's arm. "Come on, let's get out of here."

Bad Cop nodded and let Benny lead him away. They packed the suitcase and then went straight to the Chief's office and immediately requested transport back to Earth.

"Wh-What?" the Chief asked, shocked. "But you can't leave now! I- I can have Chris sent back home instead. He won't cause you anymore problems."

"With all due respect, sir," Good Cop mumbled, tears filling his eyes. "I think it's better if Benny and I went home."

"Well, we… We don't have a ship available for you to take," the Chief continued. "Unless you wanted to build one out of spare parts…"

"I can do that," Benny said. "Just give me the parts and let me get to work."

The Chief chewed it over and the dropped his shoulders in defeat. "Alright…" the Chief sighed. "Come with me…" He led them to a scrap yard and motioned to all of the old space police parts in the field. "Take whatever you need."

Benny nodded and went around the pieces, grabbing anything he thought was useful and began building.

"Master Builders sure are something, aren't they?" the Chief observed.

Bad Cop frowned at him. "You can go now."

"I…!" He sighed. "Alright. Thank you for coming, Mr. Cop."

As soon as the Chief left, Bad Cop went up to Benny and sighed before hugging him. "You're working slower than usual."

"I'm still upset," Benny sighed, hugging him back. "It's been a rough two days, hasn't it?"

"It'll be alright," Good Cop assured him. "Just get the spaceship done, and let's get home as soon as possible."

Benny nodded. "Alright. And, hey, maybe we'll make it back in time to watch that police drama you like…"

"I think I had enough police drama for now," Bad Cop mumbled, stepping away from Benny.

"Good point," he laughed before sighing and then hurrying through the rest of his building.

Soon, the ship was built, and the two of them were shooting through the cosmos back to Earth.


End file.
